Star Wars: Jedi Knights of Earth Side Story III: Master and Apprentice
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: The tale of a teacher and his student, as well as the tale of a bond between two friends, who will never betray each other.
1. The Lost

**SoftWare: Here we go.**

 **Gakowa: I wondered when this would come out.**

Star Wars

Jedi Knights of Earth

Side Story

Master and Apprentice

Chapter One

The Lost

(Jedi Community, Earth, 1400 Hours)

Gakowa meditated in his room, the only place in the community where he would be free of distractions. His lightsaber

lay on the bed nearby, and he could call it to him if he needed to, but right now, he needed to meditate. One of the

apprentices, an Anthony Wieber, the only member of the JKE to build a red lightsaber, had left the Community. He was

not contacting the Community, and thus was considered a rogue Jedi. He continued meditating, until he sensed Jack's

presence. His lightsaber flew onto his belt, and he got up, waiting to see what Jack needed him for. Jack walked in, and

faced his apprentice. "Two hours ago, a distress signal sounded from the USS Avenger, a carrier ship in the mid

Atlantic. Then, just as quickly, it went out. Nero wants us to check it out." Gakowa nodded.

(USS Avenger, three hours later)

As their shuttle set down, Gakowa leapt out, letting his senses guide him. A presence was on the ship, and it confused

him. The carrier itself looked mostly intact, but it was impossible to judge its condition until they inspected the rest of

the ship. Sensing a threat, Gakowa took his weapon off of his belt. Jack sensed it, too, and ignited his weapon. Facing

the lieutenant, he said, "Stay with the shuttle. If someone tries to leave, and it's not me or Gakowa, stun them." The

lieutenant nodded. Just then, a body was thrown towards them, with a saber mark in the corpse. Gakowa ignited his

lightsaber. "Another Sith?" Anthony Wieber walked out, his red saber blazing. Gakowa faced him in surprise. "Anthony?"

Anthony gave off a dark look, and raised his red blade, looking at Jack. "Come on, Hudson. Show me what you're made

of." Gakowa narrowed his eyes, and held the sapphire blade at the ready. Anthony knocked him back, then lunged for

Jack, who easily blocked the incoming assault. Gakowa was knocked out from the impact against a fighter. Jack blocked

blow after blow, then shoved his opponent back. "Anthony, I'm giving you a chance to surrender." Anthony swung

wildly, narrowly missing Jack, but tripping. He recovered, and tried for another assault, which Jack easily blocked.

Gakowa awoke just then, and pulled his lightsaber towards him. Jack was forced back. Anthony took another swing, this

time grazing Jack's right arm. In his sudden surprise and pain, Jack fell to the deck, his lightsaber sliding away. Anthony

moved to finish him, but was intercepted by Gakowa's blue blade. Anthony glared at him. "You little-!" A kick in the

stomach got him to shut up. He pulled Jack's saber to him, and stared Anthony down. "You left the Community. Why?"

"Don't lecture me, Tano. I see through the lies of Nero Hudson and of your mother. I don't fear the Dark Side like they

do! I will bring peace to my Empire!" Gakowa stared him down. "You don't have an Empire. America is a republic.

Everyone knows that!" Anthony grimaced. "Not for long." He charged the boy, not knowing the boy's skills. Gakowa

blocked the attack, then countered with his free weapon, knocking Wieber back. His twin blue blades held him back.

Jack watched this with amazement. The rogue Jedi backed up, trying to find an opening in Gakowa's defenses. He didn't

find one, but did manage to sever Jack's hilt. The useless weapon dropped to the deck, but Gakowa kept fighting,

switching to his dominant Form II. Wieber assumed the Form V stance, and lunged in. Gakowa easily blocked the

attack, then angled his blade so that it grazed Wieber's arm. In pain, he dropped his weapon. The young apprentice

deactivated his lightsaber. Wieber scoffed. "You used to be a better swordsman. I'm disappointed." Gakowa smirked.

"Trust me, I still am." He kicked him in the head, knocking him out. Turning to Jack, he said, "I'm sorry about your

lightsaber." Jack smiled, and said, "Don't worry about it. I'll build another one." With that, and their prisoner in tow,

they left, the Avenger to be picked up by another ship.

 **A/N**

 **Gakowa: That ended well.**

 **Jack: Could've been worse.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	2. Maiden Voyage

**SoftWare: I'm back!**

 **Gakowa: Don't you mean we're back?**

 **SoftWare: (Sighs) Never mind.**

Chapter Two

Maiden Voyage

(One year after incident with Anthony Wieber)

Jack stood in the control room of Spacedock. They were announcing the unveiling of the newest class of

cruiser, the Olympus-class. The prototype vessel, Olympus, had been tested and it had the power

requirements to create a stable warp gate. It had been destroyed by the cannons of Spacedock, as it was

only a trial and error vessel. The first ship of the Olympus-class that would be commissioned for actual

missions was about to be revealed. As the blast doors opened, the ship was revealed. Jack read the

lettering on the side, the ship's name and registry: EV Poseidon, OG-03. It was a fine cruiser, and Jack

kept his eyes on it. He couldn't help but wonder who would command it. He assumed it was Nero. As he

thought this, President Obama approached him. "Hudson. Enjoying the view, are we?" Jack nodded. "Yes,

sir." Obama nodded, then said, "Where's Tano?" Jack smiled. "He got up late this morning. Nero kept him

up past midnight working on his car. He got blindsided by some semi driver, and he asked Gakowa for

help, since I was busy." As he finished saying this, Gakowa walked over. "Hey, J, it's not nice to talk about

people behind their back." The Knight faced his Padawan. "Sorry, G. Sal and Sam didn't bother you at all?"

Gakowa shook his head. "They're still asleep." That got Jack's attention. "How late were _they_ up?!" Gakowa

shrugged. "I decided not to ask." Jack nodded. "That was probably a good idea on your part." Facing

Obama, he asked, "So, when does Nero take her out?" Obama shook his head. "He won't. You're taking her

out in five hours." That got Jack's attention. "Until Master Tano gets back, Nero's the highest ranking

member of the Jedi Knights of Earth." Obama nodded. "Yes, but he specifically requested that you get the

first Olympus-class vessel." Facing Gakowa, he said, "Tano will be your first officer, until he's knighted."

Jack nodded. "Come on, G. Let's see what it looks like on the inside." When they were aboard, Jack walked

onto the main bridge, Gakowa a few steps behind him. The bridge crew stood at attention. "Captain on

deck!" Jack nodded. "At ease." He approached the command chair. Gakowa approached the first officer's

console, which was next to the comm. He sat down, and the commsman spoke up. "I like your eye color,

sir." Gakowa grinned. "Thanks." Jack smirked at this, then faced the helmsman. "Retract all moorings, Mr.

Hawk." Hawk nodded. "Yes, sir." The moorings holding the ship steady were retracted, and Mr. Hawk

activated the stabilizers to hold the Poseidon steady. Jack settled into his chair, and said, "All bridge hands,

report in." Gakowa spoke first. "First officer, standing by." Mr. Hawk spoke up. "Second officer and

helmsman, standing by." The navigator spoke up. "Navigator, standing by." The commsman spoke up.

"Commsman, standing by." Jack nodded, then thumbed his communication button. "Hudson to

Engineering. Give me a sign of life." The chief engineer answered immediately. "All systems functioning

normally, Captain." Jack nodded. He thumbed the button again. "Hudson to Medical, come in." The chief

medical officer replied, "All of our systems are at full power, Captain." Jack nodded. Engineering came on

the comm. "Hyperdrive online, and Warp Gate device ready to activate at your command." Jack was

impressed with his crew already. "Right, then." He nodded to Gakowa. His Padawan nodded back, then hit

his own comm. "First officer to crew, we are about to test the Warp Gate device. We should have enough

power, but we advise everyone to be prepared in case something goes wrong." Gakowa nodded to Jack.

The Terran captain faced Hawk. "Half sublight." Hawk replied. "Half sublight, sir." The ship sailed forward,

into the sea of stars. Jack nodded to Hawk. "Launch a Warp Gate." Hawk nodded. "Launching, sir. Stand

by." A capsule was launched from the ship, before transforming into a blue window a short distance from

the Poseidon. Jack gave the command. "Full sublight. Take us through." Hawk nodded. "Full sublight,

Captain." The Poseidon sailed forward, into the window. They were transported to coordinates 13-75-18,

about halfway through the Milky Way Galaxy. Jack grinned. "It works." As he said this, the ship lost power,

and its auxiliary power kicked in. Jack faced the tactical officer. "What happened?" Engineering chimed in.

"Sir, we were hit by an EMP wave. We don't know its origin." Gakowa walked over to tactical. "Let me see."

The tactical officer nodded. Gakowa saw the outline of a ship coming up behind them. "Captain, we've got

company." Jack faced him. "What is it?" Gakowa faced him. "A ship. Ten minutes out." Jack faced Hawk.

"How long to get primary power back online?" Hawk faced him. "Eleven minutes, sir. By then, if they open

fire, it won't make a difference if we have shields and weapons." Jack faced Gakowa, who looked back at

the tactical viewer.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Uh oh.**

 **Gakowa: Oh, yeah. I remember that.**

 **SoftWare: No spoilers!**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	3. Battle of Sector 13-75-18

**SoftWare: Ouch time.**

 **Jack: What quote is that?**

 **SoftWare: Captain Tarpal, Episode I, Phantom Menace.**

 **Gakowa: Who's he?**

 **SoftWare: He's a Gungan.**

 **Gakowa: What the heck is a Gungan?!**

 **SoftWare: (Sighs)**

Chapter Three

Battle of Sector 13-75-18

(EV Poseidon, running on auxiliary power)

Jack looked at the tactical viewer, and faced Gakowa. "Any ideas, G?" Gakowa faced the viewer, then made his decision. He approached his station. "First officer to hangar control." Jack was confused by that. Hangar control answered. "Yes, Commander. How can we help you?" Gakowa didn't even hesitate. "Were the fighters affected by the EMP blast?" The officer replied, "No, sir. We'd just finished unplugging them when it happened." Gakowa faced Jack. "I'll draw them off while you get the ship back online." He ran off the bridge. Jack sat in his command chair. He thumbed his chair comm. "All pilots, to your stations. Commander Tano is on his way to you now." As Gakowa arrived, all the pilots were assembled. Gakowa stood in front of them. "Here's the story. The ship was hit by an EMP blast. There's another ship coming in, and it's not Terran. We're going to draw it away from the Poseidon while the crew gets the power back on. Any questions?" One pilot raised his hand. "Yes?" The pilot cleared his throat. "Sir, what good are snub fighters gonna do against a battle cruiser?" Gakowa sighed, having expected this question. "I don't expect to beat them, just to buy some time for the crew." The pilot nodded. "Yes, sir." Gakowa faced the rest. "Is that understood?" They all nodded. "Get to your fighters." They ran to their ships, and took off, one by one, Gakowa in the lead. He thumbed his comm. "All wings, report in." "Trident Two, standing by." "Trident Three, standing by." "Trident Four, standing by." "Trident Five, standing by." "Trident Six, standing by." "Trident Seven, standing by." "Trident Eight, standing by." "Trident Nine, standing by." "Trident Ten, standing by." "Triton Squadron, standing by." "Amphitrite Squadron, standing by." "Kymophebia Squadron, standing by." Gakowa nodded. "All fighters, attack position." The fifty Terran fighters flew toward the enemy ship, weapons ready. "Trident Leader, we have twenty fighters coming in." Gakowa made up his mind. "Amphitrite Squadron, Kymophebia Squadron, take care of them." After receiving the affirmatives, Gakowa pressed his comm again. "Everyone else, hit the target dead and center." A pilot chimed in. "Trident Leader, this is Trident Five. We got a message from the Poseidon. They detected an ION cannon on the bow of that ship." That got Gakowa's attention. "Trident Squadron, Triton Squadron, go after that ION cannon. Use your missiles. It might be our only chance of stopping them." As they got closer, Gakowa said, "If we do enough damage, the cannon might overload when they try to fire." Letting that settle in, he added, "Fire all missiles!" The thirty fighters launched their missiles, and they struck the cannon, damaging it. The cannon tried to fire, and exploded, causing the enemy shields to drop to 80%. Gakowa thumbed his comm. "Check in." "All fighters accounted for, sir. We didn't lose a single one." Gakowa nodded. "And the Poseidon?" Another voice chimed in. "How about you ask us yourself?" The Terran battle cruiser sailed forward, its power back online. Gakowa grinned. "All fighters, pull back to the Poseidon." As they boarded the cruiser, they heard turbolaser fire strike the enemy ship, effectively destroying it. Gakowa ran to the bridge, and when he arrived, he was surrounded by an applauding bridge crew. Jack sighed. "All right, give him some space. Back to your stations." As they obeyed, Jack approached his apprentice. "Good work out there, G. Your mom would be proud." Gakowa blushed. Jack chuckled, then faced Hawk. "How long until the Warp Gate device cools down?" Hawk faced his captain. "Two hours, sir. I'll engage it as soon as it's ready." Jack nodded. "Good man." He sat down in his command chair, and Gakowa returned to his station, ready for the return home.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: There we go.**

 **Jack: I'm sad.**

 **SoftWare: Why?**

 **Jack: Because we never learned who they were.**

 **Gakowa: Yes, we did! They call themselves the Travelers.**

 **Jack: Oh, yeah, right. Sorry.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	4. The Traveler War (Part One)

**SoftWare: We're on!**

 **Jack: Yeah, yeah, we're coming.**

 **Gakowa: Sheesh, J. Never known you to be this grumpy.**

 **Jack: I'm sorry, G. I have a headache.**

 **Gakowa: Oh. Sorry.**

Chapter Four

The Traveler War (Part One)

(EV Poseidon, three months after encounter with unidentified vessel)

Gakowa sat in his station, waiting for this General Lester to come aboard. Jack had been injured in an accident a few

days ago, so Lester was coming aboard as acting Captain. In order to be more familiar with him, Gakowa had requested

his service record. After reading through it, Gakowa wasn't sure how he felt about him. His record showed some

successful missions in Saudi Arabia, but it also had some downsides, too. He had once commanded a squad to take a

small town from some terrorists. The terrorists had been well-prepared, and the entire squad had been killed, except for

the general, who had escaped. As he went over this in his mind, the Togrutan Padawan sensed the general walk onto

the bridge. The general noticed Gakowa, and said, "Commander Tano. I've read your record. Very impressive,

to be sure. I especially liked how you handled the incident with the unidentified vessel." Gakowa nodded. "I've read

your record, too, sir. Permission to speak bluntly?" The general nodded. "Of course." "In my opinion, your record is so-

so." The general nodded. "I've had my bad days, I'll grant you that one. Oh, by the way, I'm friends with Major Allen,

and he wanted me to thank you for saving his life." Gakowa nodded. "Send him my regards." Lester nodded, then faced

Hawk. "All senior officers, meet in the conference room at 1300 Hours." Facing Gakowa, he said, "That includes you,

Commander." Gakowa nodded. "I'll be there." At 1300 Hours, General Lester faced Hawk. "Care to fill the rest of us in,

Lieutenant?" Hawk nodded. "We've detected two more of those vessels in the Bravo Sector. We're to take command of

a small fleet to take care of it." Lester nodded. He faced the chief engineer. "Olson, if something goes wrong, I want

that cloaking device ready." Olson nodded. "Yes, General." Lester faced Gakowa. "Commander, I want you to take

command of all the fighter squadrons. Do the same thing you did when you took on that last ship." Gakowa nodded.

"My men will be ready." Lester faced the rest. "Dismissed." Soon, Gakowa was walking to the port hangar, and met

Triton Leader. "Commander. All the pilots are ready, as you ordered." Gakowa nodded. "You remember that ship we too

out three months ago?" Triton Leader grinned and said, "Same plan?" Gakowa nodded. "We'll go for the second vessel.

The Poseidon will take on the other one." In the hangar, Gakowa repeated this to the pilots, and said, "Any questions?"

One pilot raised his hand, not the same one from before. "Yes?" The pilot cleared his throat. "Will we take out the ION

cannon, like last time?" Gakowa nodded. "We disable the ION cannon of the second ship. The Poseidon and the rest of

the fleet will lock their missiles on the ION cannon of the first ship. When the ION cannons are dealt with, the fleet will

finish the first ship, while we take on the second ship. Since their shields drop when the ION cannon is damaged, it'll be

easier for us." His men nodded. "Get to your ships." As the fighters were all manned and loaded, Gakowa waited for the

signal." On the bridge, General Lester faced the viewport as the fleet came out of hyperspace, and saw ten vessels

where two should have been. Lester knew they were in trouble. "Commander, our intel was inaccurate! There are ten

cruisers out there!" That got Gakowa's attention. He thought it over, then noticed the shuttles. It gave him an idea.

"General, you wanna hear my latest crazy idea?" Lester raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead." "The shuttles have cloaking

devices, right?" Lester nodded. "Yes." "And cloaked ships can't be locked onto by cannons, right?" Lester nodded.

"Commander, what are you-?" Gakowa answered. "We're gonna board one of those ships, and take it over." Lester was

confused. "How's that gonna help? It would only add one ship to our fleet." Gakowa sighed on his end. "You forget,

those cruisers have ION cannons." Lester thought that over. "Commander, you're a genius. Take as many men as you

can carry, and Godspeed." Gakowa nodded. "Yes, sir." He faced his pilots. "New plan, we're taking over one of those

ships." His pilots cheered. "I've always wanted to shipjack someone!" Gakowa chose to ignore that comment.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Another one of Gakowa's crazy ideas.**

 **Gakowa: You know you love it.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


End file.
